


Power Struggle

by JayRayGee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee
Summary: When Weiss decides she wants to be a dom for a day, it doesn't go according to plan. At all.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw my name and thought "Hey, I recognize that name from FF.net", then you'd be right. This is my first story on this sight but I plan on moving some of my stories from there to here. Some of it will be the same, some will be new. Anyways, enjoy this surprisingly long smut

The sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked awoke Weiss, who was sound asleep in her large bed. Groggy, she turned her head to try and awake her wife, but found the spot empty, abandoned long ago. As her brain slowly woke up, she put two and two together and concluded that the empty bed and the sounds meant that Ruby had already woken up and was making breakfast in the kitchen. The realization made her realize that she was hungry and that she should join her.

However, as she went to roll out of bed, she found that something was stopping her, particularly, her left arm. A quick inspection of the arm revealed the cause: her arm was still handcuffed to the bed frame. Still not fully there mentally, Weiss’ first thought was when did she get arrested last night and why did they handcuff her to her bed. As her mind slowly came to life, she realized that something felt off about her body, like something was missing. Now about 75% awake, she threw the comforter off her body using her free arm to reveal two things: Firstly, that she was completely nude and secondly, there was a large purple dildo between her legs. Well, not literally between her legs but in the space between her legs on the bed.

Weiss stared at these three things for a moment before the gears turned in her head and a bright blush fell over her. These were the remnants of Weiss’ and Ruby’s escapades the previous night. And as the gears slowly began to turn faster and faster, all the pieces fell into place, and Weiss’ blush grew stronger. First there was a private show in the living room, then the “wrestling match” in the bedroom, then the midnight snacks on the kitchen counter, before the police came, and so did Weiss, multiple times. 

As Weiss remembered, her blush only grew stronger and a smirk began to stretch across her face before the smell of waffles and sausage snapped her back to reality and caused her stomach to growl. Realizing she should probably go eat breakfast, she began to roll out of bed again before being stopped once again by the handcuff. Looking at her predicament, Weiss immediately thought to grab the keys, but soon realized that Ruby probably had them and was planning on breakfast in bed. Weiss however, had different plans, and simply activated the emergency plan. You see, the headboard on Ruby and Weiss’ bed frame had these decorative pieces on the ends that Ruby used to handcuff Weiss to so that she couldn’t move during sex. However, as they had both learned on that night, the handcuffs were too big for these decorative pieces and could just be removed by slipping them over the top. You had to try to slip them up and over, but it acted as a good backup plan in case something happened to the other and the keys couldn’t be found. 

Weiss quickly removed the handcuff from the headboard, somewhat freeing herself. They were still attached at the wrist, but Weiss had a plan for that. Firstly though, she had to get somewhat dressed. Weiss quickly scanned the floor for at least some panties. She quickly found her pair from last night, but when she went to put it on, found them to be ripped nearly in two. _So much for that pair _, she thought, tossing the ruined pair to the side. She looked towards the dresser, knowing full well that there were plenty of panties in there, but quickly decided to just go nude. _It’ll make for a better surprise _she thought as she slowly made her way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.____

_____ _

_____ _

Their house was moderately sized, complete with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a full kitchen, and small patio area on top of a small hill in the woods. Weiss was thankful for that last part especially because if they lived in a neighborhood or apartment, someone would have definitely called the cops over the noises Weiss makes in the night. The house was secluded enough that they wouldn’t be bothered by the neighbors but close enough to civilization to make going into town easy. As Weiss crept down the hallway towards the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans being moved grew ever louder until she turned the corner, her eyes locking onto Ruby. Her wife, the person who was her sworn enemy all those years ago at Beacon when they first met, was now making her breakfast in a loose-fitting black top and knee length skirt. Luckily for Weiss and her surprise, Ruby had her back turned towards Weiss, fixated on cleaning some dishes in the sink. 

With her back turned, Weiss tip toed up to Ruby. In her unrestrained hand, she held the other end of the handcuffs. She got right up behind Ruby, the plan being to attack Ruby from behind, wrapping her hands around her stomach in a tight embrace before slapping the other end of handcuffs down on her other wrist, locking Ruby in a tight embrace. However, as Weiss approached Ruby, unbeknownst to her, Ruby could see Weiss approaching in the reflection of the window above the sink. Ruby smirk, and before Weiss could even react, Ruby transformed into a spiral of rose petals, quickly moving behind Weiss, grabbing both of her wrists, and locking the handcuffs behind her back. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Ruby said in a somewhat authoritative tone. “First you leave your cell without permission, and now you’re completely nude. Did you think your sexy, naked body would distract me from my duties, felon?” Ruby continued, now in a seductive tone. Weiss at first failed to see what Ruby was talking about, briefly considering she hit her head and had brain damage. However, it soon clicked, and Weiss realized she was continuing her roleplay character as a prison guard from the previous night. 

Weiss let out an audible sigh. “Really, Ruby?” 

“I am not Ruby to you. I am Mrs. Rose. Now, I was planning on having breakfast in bed. But it seems I have to punish my disobedient prisoner first.” Ruby said, still acting out her character. Weiss let out another sigh as Ruby led her to the couch in the living room. Stopping at the side of the couch, Ruby spun Weiss to face her. She looked Weiss in the eyes, a smirk quickly growing across her face before giving her a light shove, causing Weiss to fall over on the couch. She landed on her bad, her hands still cuffed beneath herself, while everything below the waist was propped up by the armrest. 

Ruby looked down upon Weiss, her vagina propped up facing Ruby. Ruby bit her lip, planning out her “training” before looking back up, her eyes meeting Weiss. Instead of seeing glee and playfulness, Ruby instead saw disappointment and defeat towards her new situation. 

“Not feeling it right now?” Ruby asked in her normal voice. 

“Not really. I was just hoping to cuddle.” Weiss said in a soft voice, her head turned away from Ruby now. 

“Alright then babe.” Ruby said, moving Weiss legs closer together before walking over to her side. “Here, let me help you up.” She said, sliding her right hand under Weiss' back and grabbing ahold of Weiss’ left arm. Weiss swung her legs over towards Ruby and planted them on the floor before Ruby helped her to her feet. Once upright, Ruby once again slid behind Weiss, holding her still. Weiss wondered for a second what Ruby was planning, until she heard the sound of keys jingling together. Within a few seconds, the handcuffs attached to Weiss wrists fell to the floor. 

“Go sit down at the table. Breakfast will be ready in a few moments.” Ruby said before crouching down to grab the handcuffs. Weiss, her pride slightly damaged, slowly made her way over towards the table. She sat down at the first available seat, wincing slightly when her bare ass touched the cold wooden chair. She sat there while Ruby finished up breakfast, a recap of the last couple moments circling in her mind. 

It wasn’t that Ruby had been too forceful, Weiss was used to, and even expected that kind of treatment from Ruby, considering she was a dominatrix. The first time Ruby brought up the idea of dom x sub, Weiss couldn’t help but laugh a bit. At the time, she couldn’t imagine this innocent girl two years younger than her being a dominatrix. However, after taking some time to convince her, Weiss finally let Ruby dominate her, more or less just so Ruby could stop bugging her about it. Yet, instead of the sex being a bit lackluster like Weiss thought it would be, not only did Ruby kill it at being a dominatrix, Weiss learned just how good of a submissive she was. After that day, it became almost a norm for them to do the dom x sub stuff when it came time to have sex, and it even slowly but surely bled into their public lives. 

Nevertheless, it wasn’t this forceful, dominatrix behavior that had turned Weiss off just now. No, it was actually kind of the opposite. For once, Weiss had the power that Ruby always held. Even if it was just a small act of handcuffing herself to Ruby, Weiss was in charge of Ruby’s fate. She was, for lack of a better term, the dom. And the more Weiss thought about it, the more Weiss enjoyed that feeling of power and how much she wanted more of it. 

“ Okay, here’s your breakfast: French Toast with eggs and bacon, and a glass of Orange Juice.” Ruby said, setting the plate of food in front of Weiss before sitting down across from Weiss. 

“ I want to switch spots.” Weiss said, adamantly. 

“ O…kay. I guess I can sit there.” Ruby said, a bit thrown off by the strange, sudden request. 

“ No, in the bedroom.” Weiss said, trying to reconvene the topic. 

“ You want to sleep on my side of the bed?” Ruby asked, now confused. 

“No, you dolt! I want to fucking dominate you.” Weiss said bluntly. Ruby stared at her for a second before attempting to stifle a laugh. 

Weiss looked back at Ruby, offended yet confused. “What the hell was that about?” Weiss asked Ruby, still trying to stifle her laugh. 

Ruby took a second to compose herself before answering. “Firstly, now we’re even because you laughed at me the first time I brought it up. Secondly, you can’t dominate me.” Ruby said with a friendly smile. 

“Why can’t I dominate you, huh? Is it because I’m smaller than you?” Weiss asked, now more offended than confused. 

“What? No.” Ruby let out a heavy sigh. “You can’t dominate me because you don’t have that ability in you, and I can prove it.” Ruby said in a professional and calming voice. 

“Okay then, prove it.” Weiss said, in a snarky voice. 

Ruby, in response, simply got up from her seat, walked over to where Weiss could see her entire body, and yanked her skirt down to her ankles, revealing the fact she wasn’t wearing any panties. Weiss couldn’t help but stare at her wife’s vagina, herself beginning to feel a small heat burning in her own nether region. 

“Finger me.” Ruby said with a smirk, spreading her legs. 

Weiss snapped out of the trance she was in and looked up at Ruby. “What?” Weiss asked. 

“Come over here, put two fingers in my wet vagina, and finger me till I pass out.” Ruby said in a forceful yet seductive voice. 

Weiss in response just stared at Ruby and her nether region, processing the task Ruby just asked her to do. After taking a few seconds to process the information, Weiss responded. “Are you sure? I wanna make sure you’re in the mood and…” Weiss began. 

“My point proven.” Ruby said, pulling her skirt back up to cover herself, and going back to her seat at the table. “You lack that inhibition. If you told that to me, you wouldn’t even get to complete the word ‘me’ before I had one hand in you and another kneading your breast. You have to take that chance because it might not come again for a while.” 

Weiss simply responded by getting up from her seat, walking over to where she was seated and slid her hand under Ruby’s skirt to the point where her thigh met her waist. She leaned in extremely close to Ruby, to the point where their noses almost touched. “Ask me again.” Weiss said in an extremely seductive voice. 

Ruby’s body tensed up, her nether regions feeling like she was seated next to a bonfire naked. She bit her lip and let out a soft, yet audible moan. “Alright then. I secede. For today, you can dominate me. Whatever you like, I’ll do. And then we’ll see how good you really are.” Ruby said in an equally seductive voice. “However, if you are going to do this, I have to teach you one thing.” Ruby continued, now in a more serious tone. 

“And what’s that?” Weiss asked, her voice less, but still seductive. Ruby responded by gently yet forcefully placing a hand around Weiss throat. The move caused Weiss to jump and stand upright, with Ruby following her motion. Ruby kept a playful smirk on her face as she forced Weiss backwards, onto the couch. The back of Weiss’ legs hit the armrest, causing her to fall backwards onto the couch for the second time in ten minutes. This time however, Ruby walked over to join Weiss, sitting next to her on the couch. 

“Come on, sit up. Cross your legs and face me.” Ruby instructed Weiss. Weiss obliged, confused as to what was happening. Ruby then sat on Weiss’ lap and locked her legs behind Weiss’ back. Weiss looked away and blushed at the move, with Weiss’ bare chest now pressed up against Ruby’s covered breasts. 

“Weiss, look at me. This is serious.” Ruby said in a very serious tone. “If you’re going to dominate me, you have to learn how to sexually choke me because if you do it wrong, I could very easily end up in the hospital." 

“Oh.” Weiss simply replied, worry quickly setting it. 

“Don’t worry, as easy as it is to hurt someone, it’s as easy to avoid. Okay?” Ruby said. Weiss simply nodded. “Alright, let’s practice.” Ruby said, reapplying her hand around Weiss' throat. “Put your hand around my throat, but don’t do anything until I say so.” Weiss slowly put her hand around Ruby’s throat, something she never even thought about doing. 

“If or when you decide to choke me, never, and I mean NEVER, push into my throat. Here’s why:” Ruby said, before pushing into Weiss’ throat. Weiss quickly realized what was happening as her windpipe became constricted and it became harder to breathe. Ruby did this for only a second before quickly releasing all pressure, allowing Weiss to catch her breath. “See what happened? When you push into someone’s neck like that, you crush the windpipe. When you want to kill or incapacitate someone, that’s how you do it. But when you are having sex with someone and you do that, it doesn’t give them pressure, only pain. And when you’re in the moment, it can zone out, think they are enjoying it, and next thing you know, they’re out cold and you have to call an ambulance. Now you do it.” Ruby said. 

“What?!” Weiss responded, shocked. 

“Push your hand into my throat. Choke me.” Ruby said in an authoritative tone. 

“But you just said…” Weiss began, confused at the request. 

“I know what I just said. I need you to feel what it feels like to be on the giving end, so you know what to avoid doing when you’re in the moment. Just push it, leave it for a second, and then release. I promise, unless you apply enough force to snap my neck, you won’t kill me.” Ruby said in a calming voice, trying to calm Weiss down. 

Weiss gulped. On one hand, she would never even think about hurting her wife, even if it were just for demonstration. Sure, Ruby was trying to teach her a lesson, but it still felt wrong. However, on the other hand, if she were to dominate Ruby, it was something she had to learn. So, with butterflies in her stomach and a small inkling of regret already setting in, Weiss forcefully but carefully pushed into Ruby throat. 

The sudden action caused Ruby’s mouth to open as her body realized her precious supply of air was being cut off. Ruby looked down at Weiss, their eyes locking. Weiss could see the respect in Ruby’s eyes, both of them knowing Weiss was completing her task. In spite of that however, after about a second and a half, Weiss took her hand off of Ruby’s neck. 

Ruby took the opportunity to catch her breath, a wave of relief flooding over her. She took a deep breath in, her left hand gently massaging the area Weiss had gripped her throat.>

“I’m sorry.” Weiss blurted out, the feeling of regret growing rapidly inside her. 

“No, no. You did great.” Ruby said in between breaths. Using her free hand, she began caressing the back of Weiss’ neck and behind her left ear. “You did a good job. I love you.” Ruby said, trying to calm Weiss down. 

“Okay. I love you too.” Weiss replied, stifling back some tears. “Is that all?” She asked. 

“Not quite.” Ruby replied, her breathing back to normal. “I still have to teach you the right way to choke someone.” She continued. 

“There’s a right way?” Weiss said, sounding concerned. 

“Yep. Don’t worry, I think you’ll like this part.” Ruby replied with a grin. “Okay. Same as last time. Put your hand around my throat, but don’t do anything until I say so.” Ruby instructed. Weiss obliged, once again placing her right hand around Ruby’s throat, with Ruby doing the same. 

“When you want to choke someone sexually, instead of pushing into their neck, simply squeeze the sides of their neck with your thumb and index finger.” Ruby explained. “Go ahead. Give me a squeeze.” Ruby instructed Weiss. 

“Wait, don’t you want to show me how to do it first?” Weiss responded. 

“With the amount of times I’ve done this to you, I would hope you would at least slightly remember what it feels like. Plus, I wanna make sure you don’t push into my neck.” Ruby said. “Now squeeze.” 

Weiss said nothing and obliged, giving Ruby’s neck a firm squeeze. This time, Ruby’s muscles involuntarily contract and stiffened, and she let out a moan. Not understanding what was happening, Weiss quickly let go and apologized. Ruby’s mood soured slightly but kept her composure. 

“No, Weiss. You were doing a great job. The muscle stiffening is an involuntary, yet normal action and that was a moan of pleasure.” Ruby said. 

“Oh. So, I should just keep going when that happens?” Weiss questioned, beginning to understand. 

“Yes. A general rule of thumb is that unless I’m physically fighting you or my face has changed colors, you’re good to continue.” Ruby explained. “So, whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.” Ruby continued. 

Weiss responded by once again placing her hand around Ruby throat and giving it a good squeeze. Once again, Ruby’s muscles contracted and tightened, and she let out an even louder moan. This time however, Weiss didn’t let go and just kept on squeezing. She looked her wife in the face and soon their eyes locked, pure cardinal pleasure painted all over Ruby’s face, and Weiss couldn’t feel better. For the first time, she was in charge. No longer was she pinned down or strapped to the bed while her wife fucked her silly. Now she was the one that was going to be the one doing the fucking. 

"Harder.” Ruby said, pulling Weiss away from her daydream. 

“Excuse me?” Weiss responded. 

“Harder daddy. Squeeze harder. I want to pass out in your arms.” Ruby said in a forceful voice, tears beginning to stream down her face. Worried, Weiss debated taking her hand off of Ruby, fearing she was delusional. But against her better judgement, she powered on, applying more pressure to Ruby’s throat. In response, Ruby let out a loud, pleasurable moan and Weiss swore she felt Ruby beginning to grind on her slightly. Weiss glanced down and saw that yes; Ruby was bucking her hips slightly. Feeling brave and ambitious, Weiss slid her free hand under Ruby’s skirt and began to finger her. Ruby's reaction was something Weiss hadn’t seen from the girl ever. 

Ruby let out an extremely loud moan, almost as if her whole body was screaming in pleasure. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. The bucking became much more obvious, and Weiss tried to keep up with the rhythm. However, after only about a minute, Weiss felt Ruby’s vaginal walls close with her fingers, making it almost impossible to continue fingering her. It took Weiss a minute to understand what was happening, since she had never experienced this side of her wife before. 

Then, Ruby let out an almost ear piercingly loud moan and the feeling of a warm, sticky liquid coated Weiss’ hand. It was then that Weiss finally realized she not only made Ruby orgasm, but also cum a decent bit. Upon coming to this conclusion, Weiss let go of Ruby’s neck and her body fell limp. If it weren’t for the fact that Ruby’s legs were still locked behind Weiss' back, Ruby would have fallen back completely. Instead, she stayed propped up, a big grin across her face. 

“So, did I do good?” Weiss asked with a grin, half sarcastic, half serious. Ruby responded by suddenly shooting back up to seated, grabbing ahold of both sides of Weiss face, bringing Weiss’ into hers and planting the sloppiest kiss Weiss had ever experienced on her mouth. Ruby immediately introduced her tongue and after the immediate shock wore off, Weiss replied with hers. The two sat in near silence and kissed for about a minute before Ruby forced Weiss’ face away from hers, an almost evil grin spread across her face. 

“Oh, today is gonna be a good day.” Ruby replied, falling back onto the couch, her eyes beginning to close. 

“So, I did a good job?” Weiss questioned. 

“Honey, I have not cum like that since Beacon. You did amazing…” Ruby replied. She sat up and looked Weiss in the eyes. “Daddy.” She continued with a smirk. 

“Why are you calling me that?” Weiss said, confused. 

“Well, you’re my superior for the day, so I have to call you something that reflects that. Would you rather I call you Mommy?” Ruby asked, sitting back up. 

“What? No.” 

“What about, Master?” Ruby said, biting her lip with a smirk. 

“What?! Just… call me… Ma’am.” Weiss replied, just trying to end the conversation. 

“Okay Ma’am. What would you like me to do first?” Ruby asked. 

“Well considering you just came on me and yourself, I would recommend you take a shower.” Weiss replied. 

“Oh, did I cum on your hand? Here, let me clean that up for you.” Ruby said, grabbing a hold of Weiss hand and arm. Before Weiss could interject, Ruby began to suck on her fingers. Weiss froze momentarily, the sight of Ruby making her core hot. But after a few seconds, Weiss snapped back to reality and pulled her hand away. Ruby looked back at her like a puppy as she swallowed that liquid in her mouth. 

“Are you clean now?” Ruby asked. 

“Go take a shower miss.” Weiss replied sternly. 

“Yes, Ma’am” Ruby replied as she stood up and made her way over to the master bathroom, stripping off what little clothing she had on. Weiss sighed and got up. _Today is gonna be a long day so I might as well eat something. _Weiss thought to herself as we walked back to the table and began to eat the food Ruby had made for her. As Weiss heard the shower start, she realized that there was only enough food for a singular plate. _What the hell _she thought. _Why is there only one plate of food? Ruby said she was planning on having breakfast in bed….. Oohhhhh. _Weiss realized what Ruby was planning and her core felt even hotter. She glanced down at the chair she was seated on and noticed the small puddle of liquid that had formed beneath her.______

_____ _

_____ _

_Ruby’s gonna think twice before she does this again because I’m the dom today, bitch _Weiss thought as she began to hatch a plan for today.  
  
/  
__

____

____

It had been a few hours since the morning's activities, and Weiss was busy planning out a day of dominating. She had put on a diamond blue blouse with a pair of black exercise shorts, along with the appropriate undergarments. After the training Ruby had put her through, Weiss was ready to give Ruby a taste of her own medicine. Weiss’ plan revolved around doing things to Ruby that would make Weiss do to her whenever she was in charge, but with her own special flare. Weiss looked over the list, which included handcuffing, ass slapping, toys, and most importantly, choking. She also took the time to look up other things that doms do to their subs and got some ideas on what to experiment with Ruby. After all, today was a day about experimentation. Now all she needed was Ruby. 

And that’s when it dawned on Weiss. She hadn’t seen Ruby since she told her to take a shower a few hours ago. She could have sworn she had heard Ruby moving around just a little bit ago in their room, so she decided to go investigate. As she made her way down the hall, she checked the spare bedroom and bathroom, just to make sure Ruby wasn’t hiding in an attempt to scare Weiss, like she enjoyed doing.  


As she reached the bedroom, she first leaned into the door to make sure Ruby wasn’t in their masturbating. It had been something both parties had walked in on before, and it usually ended with sex. However, Weiss heard nothing and opened the door, finding their room still a mess from the previous night. Pillows, clothes, and toys lay sprawled out across the floor, and Weiss made a mental note to have Ruby pick it up. Weiss found the bathroom door unlocked and opened and was mildly surprised to find Ruby absent from the room. 

Confused, Weiss began to worry where Ruby was at. Ruby never left the house without making sure Weiss knew about it, and Weiss was pretty certain Ruby didn’t say anything about leave. Weiss began to search the entire house, looking under and in anything Ruby could be hiding in. As she walked passed the sliding glass door to the back porch however, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention.  


It was Ruby, and she was sunbathing. But it wasn’t the fact that she had somehow gotten outside with Weiss noticing that caught her attention. It was the fact she was nude. No bra, no panties, not even a hat. Just her sleeping, naked body, laying in a chair. Weiss quickly slid the door open to talk to Ruby. 

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked. 

“Tanning.” Ruby replied in a monotone voice, her opening up. 

“Why are you naked though?” Weiss questioned. 

“So, I don’t get any tan lines. They annoy me.” Ruby answered. 

“Get inside or at least put some panties on for crying out loud!” Weiss ordered. 

“Listen Weiss…” Ruby said in a snarky voice. 

“It’s Master.” Weiss said, not fully aware what she had even just said. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. “Okay, Master. I do not feel like going inside right now. Maybe in a bit. And they’re nothing you can do about it.” Ruby said closing her eyes again, now sounding like a brat. 

Weiss was about to say something back to the effects of being an irate mother, until an idea popped into her mind. She had read about something called Orgasm Denial during her research and decided to put it to good use. So ever so quietly, she approached Ruby, got down on her knees, spready Ruby’s legs, and planted her head in between Ruby legs and began licking. 

At first, Ruby was confused as to why her legs were being spread, but when she felt Weiss’ tongue doing laps around her clit, she let out a pleasurable moan. Weiss ignored the sounds Ruby was making and instead focused on bringing Ruby as close to orgasm as possible, as quickly as possible. So, she focused her tongue on the clit while her fingers went to work on Ruby’s vagina. 

Meanwhile, Ruby was going crazy. Never had Weiss taken such a lead before, and she was in euphoria. She was really glad they lived out in the woods because the sounds she was making would surely draw a crowd. With one hand, she covered her mouth and with the other, she grabbed a hold of Weiss’ hair, forcing her into her crotch. 

Upon feeling Ruby grab her hair, Weiss knew that pulling out of this might be a bit more difficult. Nevertheless, she quickly thought of a plan, and using her free hand, grabbed ahold of Ruby’s wrist, and moved it away from her hair. To make sure Ruby’s hand didn’t end back up in her hair, she interlocked it with her own. Soon, Weiss felt Ruby’s hips begin to buck and her body began to shudder, and that’s when she knew her time was over. 

As Ruby rode the high, she suddenly no longer felt Weiss’ tongue on her clit, nor her finger inside her. Confused and worried, Ruby sat straight up and opened her eyes to find Weiss standing over her, licking her lips. 

“Well, that was a nice refreshing drink. You enjoy yourself out here.” Weiss said, in a snarky voice. 

“Wha…Where are you going?” Ruby asked, sounding like a child. 

“Inside. It’s hot out here.” Weiss said, stretching. 

“You’re… just gonna leave me?” Ruby said, whimpering. 

“Yep. You had me worried about where you went so this is your punishment.” Weiss said. 

“Come on Weiss. I know you want to dom today and all, but please. Just finish me off. Let me cum.” Ruby begged. 

Weiss smirked. She had Ruby right where she wanted her. At the first chance she got, she had turned Ruby into a whimpering mess, perfect for dominating. “No, I don’t think I will. You can go back to sunbathing now. And it’s Master.” Weiss said with a snarky attitude before turning her back on Ruby and heading back inside. 

However, right as she closed the door, she heard what she thought sounded like a stifled moan. Confused, Weiss turned around and saw Ruby masturbating. Shocked, Weiss opened the sliding glass door with force, almost causing it to break. 

“Hey!” Weiss yelled, racing over to Ruby, trying to get her attention, but it was too late. By the time Weiss reached her, Ruby was mid-orgasm, her body shaking. Weiss, realizing it was too late to do anything, simply stood over Ruby, looking down upon her with anger. After coming down from her high, Ruby looked up at an angry Weiss. 

“Sorry, We…. Master.” Ruby said with puppy eyes. 

“Don’t apologize, you’re not sorry. And don’t give me that look. Tell me, why’d you do that?” Weiss asked. 

“You can’t just leave me like that. It’s torture.” Ruby said, pleading. 

“Torture, huh?” Weiss said. It reminded Weiss of something else she read, which could be combined with something the two of them rarely did. “Come with me.” Weiss said, grabbing Ruby by the arm and leading the two of them to the master bedroom. Ruby didn’t argue, but Weiss could tell by the look in her eyes she was a bit worried. 

In the bedroom, Weiss forced Ruby onto the bed with a forceful shove. Ruby fell on the bed back first and Weiss immediately went to work. BDSM and tying down was something the two of them rarely did, but often enough to keep the ropes attached to the bed so they could do it anytime they wanted. Weiss knew this, as she was usually the one being tied down, however Ruby would sometimes volunteer. It took a moment, but soon, both of Ruby’s wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. That’s when Weiss activated phase two. 

Weiss turned on the TV in their room and connected her scroll to it. Once it was connected, she threw on some of Ruby’s favorite porn, and that’s when it clicked in her mind. 

“You wanted torture, here you go. Here’s roughly seven hours of your favorite porn that we’ve watched together. You are to watch it with no way to even touch yourself while I go do some chores. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you alone in the house. Enjoy.” Weiss said with a smirk. 

“Wait. You’re not gonna at least give me a vibrator or a dildo to rub up against?” Ruby asked with worry and panic. 

“Enjoy.” Weiss simply replied before closing the door. The sounds of Ruby cursing and moaning in anguish brought an evil smile to her face as she walked over to the sink and started doing the dishes.  
  
/  


Weiss hummed a quiet tune to herself as she finished cleaning the kitchen and bar. She had finished loading and unloading the dishwasher a lot sooner than she expected so she just decided that if she was cleaning one aspect of the kitchen, why not clean all of it. And besides, it gave Ruby more time to live out her punishment. 

Speaking of which, it had been about an hour and a half since Weiss tied up Ruby, and she didn’t want to seem too cruel, so Weiss decided it was time to check on Ruby. She walked over to their bedroom, which had a few interesting qualities. Firstly, the master bedroom and connected master bathroom was about 45% of the entire house’s indoor square footage. It was situated on the right side of the house and directly connected to the living room via a sliding wooden door, which was the other interesting quality. There was another door that opened into the hallway that connected the rest of the house together. While it itself wasn’t directly connected to the back porch, you could clearly see from the master bathroom to the back porch if the sliding wooden door were open. Plus, since the living room was connected to the kitchen, getting snacks while watching tv was a breeze. 

As Weiss walked past the sliding door, she mentally hit herself for not opening it to keep an eye on Ruby. She could faintly hear the moaning from the porn still playing, so she knew at least that was still running. When she got to the door, she pressed her ear up against it to see if she could hear Ruby whimpering over the sounds of the TV, but she heard nothing. Thinking Ruby just may have gone quiet, Weiss opened the door with some flare as to almost mock Ruby. However, instead of seeing Ruby a whimpering mess, her nether regions soaked, she instead found her wife fast asleep, dry as Vacuo. 

Once again, Ruby had somehow, as the submissive, outsmarted her master by the punishment. Weiss started to get upset that her plans were failing but reminded herself that Ruby was usually the dom and probably had some tricks up her sleeve. Nevertheless, Weiss was determined to successfully punish her disobedient submissive, no matter what. 

Thinking for a moment, Weiss soon came up with an idea. Very quietly, she approached the side of the bed Ruby was closest to. Once there, she slipped her pants and panties off, leaving her bare below the waist. Once both articles of clothing were removed, she gently climbed onto the bed, straddled Ruby, and positioned her vagina over Ruby’s face. She loosened the ropes tying her hands to the bed to give Ruby some more room to move and relax. Thankfully, Ruby was a pretty heavy sleeper, considering she only moved when the ropes were undone, which allowed her upper body to fall into the bed. Once Weiss felt like everything was in order, she lowered her body onto Ruby’s face. Weiss’ vagina came to rest directly on top of Ruby's mouth while her nose pressed up against Weiss' clit. 

At first, there was little change, then Weiss heard a small noise come from beneath her. Weiss looked down and saw Ruby, still asleep, move her head slightly. Then, a bit more. Then, a bit more. The noises became louder and slightly more panicked as Ruby’s body struggled to realize why breathing had become extremely difficult. Then, Ruby’s eyes shot open, her body beginning to lose oxygen. She frantically looked around before her eyes landed on Weiss clit. Upon seeing this, Ruby looked up and saw her wife sitting on top of her with a smirk. Still in a small panic, Ruby tried to push her wife away, only to remember she was tied up. 

Weiss, upon seeing Ruby struggle, decided she had had enough fun, grabbed Ruby by the hair, and forced her head away from her vagina while Weiss herself leaned back, giving Ruby plenty of room to breathe. Ruby struggled for a moment to catch her breath before talking. 

“What the fuck was that for?!” She yelled at Weiss. 

“You fell asleep during your punishment.” Weiss said. 

“I did?” Ruby asked before hearing a loud moan, causing them both to look at the TV. The video playing was of a small petite “huntress” getting fucking hard by a rhino faunas. “Oh I did. The last thing I remember was seeing that video of the cat faunas being spit roasted by the two dog faunas. You know the one.” Ruby said with a smile as she looked back at Weiss. 

“That’s not the point.” Weiss replied, looking down at Ruby with disappointment and anger. “For the second time today, you avoided your punishment while my back was turned. And because of this, for the remainder of the day, I’m not letting you out of my sight. And I mean it.” Weiss said with certainty. Weiss had remembered reading something about having to be forceful and unforgiving with your submissive if they repeatedly disobey their doms, and she decided now would be that time. 

Following her statement, Weiss quickly undid the binding holding Ruby to the bed. Once undone, she grabbed Ruby by the arm and stood her up. Ruby mentally noted the sudden uptick in aggression and forcefulness and became slightly worried. Weiss, meanwhile, still grabbed onto Ruby’s arm, reaching to the nightstand and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. These weren’t the nice soft fuzzy ones, these were real. Ruby had won them at a police auction, much to disapproval of Weiss. They were the couples original pair of handcuffs and were known to be very uncomfortable. Weiss quickly slapped them tightly on Ruby’s wrist before putting the key back in the drawer. 

This action along with the previous one raised a red flag in Ruby’s mind as she became worried that Weiss might be taking it a bit too far. Ruby pushed the idea to the side, believing that Weiss was inexperienced and since they didn’t really set any limits beforehand, Ruby made a note to tell Weiss after she was done being the dom. 

“Weiss, I have to go to the bathroom.” Ruby said. 

“Then let’s go.” Weiss replied, leading Ruby by the arm to the master bathroom. Once inside, Weiss let go of Ruby’s arm. Ruby once again made a mental note of the suddenly hostile treatment and sat down on the toilet, only to see Weiss leaning against the doorway, looking at her. 

“Um, can I have some privacy?” Ruby asked, sounding annoyed. 

“No.” Weiss replied, much to the shock and surprise of Ruby. “I have to make sure you’re not touching yourself. In fact, hands on the counter so I can see them.” Weiss instructed, pointing to the counter directly next to the toilet. 

Taken aback at Weiss’ attitude, Ruby decided to see what would happen if she rebelled. “What if I say no?” Ruby replied, testing the waters. In response, Weiss stopped leaning against the doorway and made her way over to Ruby. Once directly in front of her, Weiss forcefully grabbed Ruby by the wrists and forced them onto the counter. The move caused Ruby to wince in pain as the already tight handcuffs dug deep into her skin. 

To call Ruby shocked was an understatement. She was bewildered by the borderline abusive nature that Weiss was suddenly expressing. This wasn’t the huntress Ruby had married, nor the woman she had been with all these years. This was a side that she, even when beyond irate, had never even slightly shown. Ruby was convinced now that she must have read or seen something that normalized this, but she couldn’t even begin to think what it was. None of the porn or smut had even slightly shown something of this nature, and if Ruby was being completely honest, she was kinda terrified of Weiss now. 

“Are you going to go, or are you just bullshitting me to touch yourself again, whore?” Weiss said, berating the already off-guard Ruby. The tone of her voice hit Ruby in the core and subconsciously, she started relieving herself. Weiss at least gave her the dignity of looking the other way, but still held down Ruby’s hands with a firm grip. 

About ten seconds later, Ruby finished up and the sounds coming from the toilet stopped. Ruby, slowly coming back to her senses, broke the brief silence. 

“Can you let go of me, I have to wipe.” She said in a calm voice. 

“No you don’t slut. Now come with me.” Weiss said, yanking Ruby by the wrists. Now, Ruby was mortified and completely baffled. Never in the seven years of them being together did Ruby think Weiss was even remotely possible of committing such insane acts. As she stood up, Ruby could feel small amounts of the warm liquid, begin to run down her legs, causing her to shudder. It was at this moment that she knew she had put an end to this, immediately. 

“Okay Weiss, that’s far enough. You proved your point.” Ruby said firmly. 

“Shut up brat.” Weiss replied, still talking in a forceful, demanding tone. 

Ruby tried to think of the safe word, but quickly realized they never set one. So, Ruby just decided to use one Weiss had set when they first started doing BDSM. 

“Weiss, fucking pineapples. Now let me go.” Ruby said, now speaking more loudly and clearly. 

“Did I say you could talk, bitch?!” Weiss replied, she herself matching Ruby uptick in volume. At this point, Weiss had tunnel visioned on the prize: Ruby was finally listening to her and doing what she was saying. Weiss was finally achieving the thing she set out to do at the beginning of the day, be a respectable dom. Ruby had disobeyed her, and now, she was scared to misbehave, a trait that Weiss had seen online as a sign of a good dom. 

However, what Weiss was blatantly failing to notice was that, in fact, Ruby was respecting her less. In fact, Ruby was actively trying to discount her. But in Weiss’ mind, she was the one coming out on top. As they walked into the master bedroom, Weiss stopped and moved Ruby in front of her. “Now, I want you to pick up all your toys and clothes, missy. Go.” Weiss said, before shoving Ruby into the room. 

Caught off guard and unprepared for the sudden jester, Ruby quickly lost her footing and fell forward. Due to her hands being cuffed, she couldn’t put them out in front of her quick enough and she landed face first onto the corner of the mattress before bouncing off and landing on her back next to the bed, facing Weiss. Ruby was lucky that she had a soft impact, but there was still some pain. At first, it was just a headache, both from the impact and the shock that Weiss would commit such an act. 

However, as Ruby lay there, she could feel a liquid like substance pooling in her nose. As she sat up, the substance quickly began to make its way out of her nose. In response, Ruby moved her wrist to wipe it away, thinking it was just a bit of snot. However, much to the horror of Ruby, the fluid was in fact blood. Shocked, Ruby snapped up to look at Weiss, her nose continuing to slowly leak blood. 

“Weiss, you just gave me a bloody nose.” Ruby said, shock still in her voice. 

“It’s Master slut. And maybe next time…” Weiss began to reply. 

“WEISS FUCKING SCHNEE!” Ruby screamed, causing Weiss to snap back to reality, her tunnel vision quickly disintegrating. “YOU JUST GAVE ME, YOUR WIFE, A BLOODY FUCKING NOSE! THIS ISN’T SOME BDSM, DOM/SUB, CON NON-CON SHIT! THIS IS ABUSE! DO YOU FUCKING REALIZE WHAT THIS COULD MEAN?! OR ARE YOU SO FUCKING TUNNEL VISIONED THAT YOU CAN’T SEEM TO GET THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING HEAD?!” Ruby continued. 

Upon hearing Ruby scream at her, Weiss froze. Her mind was going a million miles a second and frozen at the same time. This wasn’t me. It… it couldn’t have been. I would never do anything like this to Ruby. Yet, I did. I did this to my wife. It was me. It had to have been. She was as shocked, if not more shocked, than Ruby was. Yet, she was the culprit. 

The room fell silent and thick and dense air descended. Neither party dared to break the silence at first, as the realization of what just occurred slowly began to form in their brain. Finally, Ruby spoke up, blood still running from her nose. 

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Ruby asked, still understandably upset but with a quieter voice. 

“I… I… you… your…” Weiss stuttered, her voice cracking before she burst into tears and bolted into the bathroom, the door slamming and locking behind her. The room once again fell silent, apart from muffled sobbing coming from the bathroom. Ruby sat in the middle of the room, naked, bleeding, and handcuffed, the events still not fully registering in her brain. 

“Fuck!” She said to herself once everything was fully rendered in her brain. The faint taste of iron on her lips alerted her to the fact she was still bleeding. Ruby went to wipe her nose, but this only succeeded in spreading and smearing the blood across her face. Plus, the feeling of the cold metal around her wrists also alerted her that she was still wearing the handcuffs. 

“Fuck.” She said again, now coming to the realization that she was on full damage control. She hadn’t caused this mess, but she was damn sure she would be the one to clean it up. Thinking ahead, the first course of action was removing the handcuffs. Luckily, Weiss had tossed the keys back in the drawer. Ruby simply walked over to their nightstand and retrieved them Unfortunately, that was the easy part. The hard part would be taking her own cuffs off. Ruby did have a saving grace in the fact that this wasn’t the first time this had happened, so she roughly knew what she had to do. 

It took some time and a bit of pain, but Ruby finally ended up getting the handcuffs off. Rubbing her now free wrists, the next course of action was cleaning herself, in more ways than one. She quickly found the other bathroom and got to work, both plugging her nose with a tissue, and wiping down the inside of her legs. Once she was done wiping down her legs, the removed the tissue, threw it away, and splashed water on her face in order to clean the smeared blood off. After a few splashes and some wiping, all the blood was removed. 

Now that that was done, Ruby moved on to some more pressing matter. While Weiss was a bit power hungry, she did make one good point: their room was a mess. So Ruby spent the next ten minutes picking up all their toys and spent clothes, throwing the toys in the utility sink to soak, and throwing all the usable clothes in the hamper and the unusable ones in the trash. She finished up by vacuuming the room before deciding to get dressed. Knowing she had to take a shower later, Ruby opted for a loose-fitting shirt and pajama bottoms. She spent the next 30 minutes going around the house picking up anything and just occupying herself before she tackled the biggest mess. 

Once Ruby finished cleaning, the last thing was the elephant in the room, or at least, not in the room. She could still hear muffled sobbing coming from the bathroom and she knew that cleaning the house and herself is easy but cleaning up this would be a lot harder and require a lot of careful execution. So Ruby calmly and quietly approached the bathroom door, leaned up against her back to the door, and slid down it until she was seated. 

“Weiss, honey? You okay?” Ruby said in a tender, caring voice. 

“No! Go away!” She heard Weiss say through tears, her voice cracking. The sound broke Ruby’s heart, but she had to push through. 

“We both know I’m not going away. All I want is to talk. You don’t have to open the door or let me in, let’s just have a chat.” Ruby said, trying to calm Weiss down. 

“Why would I want to talk to you? You hate me.” Weiss replied. 

“What gave you that idea, sweety?” Ruby asked. 

“You screamed at me. You… called me all these names… and said I was an idiot. You hate me because I hurt you.” Weiss said before beginning to cry again. 

Ruby sighed. “Yeah. You did hurt me. I’m not gonna sit here and say you didn’t. You caused me pain. But at the same time, you didn’t” Ruby said. 

Ruby could hear Weiss stop crying for a second before speaking again. “What do you mean I hurt you, but I didn’t? I shoved you into the bed!” 

“Yeah, physically, you did shove me. But mentally, you didn’t.” Ruby said hoping that what she was saying was making sense. 

“What… what do you mean mentally I didn’t?” Weiss asked, confusion being the main emotion Ruby was beginning to hear, a small step in the right direction. 

Ruby let out another sigh. “This might not make sense at first but just hang with me. The woman that shoved me wasn’t the same woman who I married, who I spent the last seven years with, who every night I make love to, nor was it the woman I’m speaking to right now. Whoever that was, was not you. That woman was terrifying, she scared me…” Ruby said, trying to reason with Weiss. 

“And I don’t scare you?” Weiss said, her voice still cracking slightly but this time Ruby could almost hear a smirk. 

Ruby laughed to herself. _A big step _. She thought to herself before answering. “No, you scare me, just not in that way.”__

____

____

“Then how do I scare you?” Weiss asked. 

“With your evil, death eyes you give me. Like when I buy dumb shit at the store, or act like a kid at important moments, or slip my hand down your pants in public.” Ruby said, gesturing to herself. 

Ruby heard Weiss let out a small giggle and she knew she had done her job. “Yeah, I guess I do do that kind of stuff.” There was a brief moment when both parties silently laughed to each other, reminiscing on the good times. Ruby, once again, broke the silence. 

“Weiss, baby. I don’t know where you got those ideas in your head that being abusive is the way to control your sub, or whatever the case was. I just wanted to let you know that that’s not how you make you submissives to respect you. That’s how you get them to fear you. And if you want that long lasting relationship, one party being scared of the other is not the way to go about doing it. I guess I should have warned you about that kind of stuff, but I guess in a way I got tunnel visioned too. I guess I just so caught up in your sudden release of dominant energy that I…” Ruby sighed and the air fell silent once again as Ruby collected her thoughts. 

“Weiss, I could never hate you. You are the love of my life, the woman I want to spend every day with, the one I want to fall asleep next to and the one I want to wake up, wrapped in their arms. I just want to hold, and kiss, and pet, and cuddle, and.. well do a lot more to but I’ll keep it PG for now. I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I’m not mad at you. I never really could be. You’re my one and only. Things happened, we got carried away, and mistakes occurred. And that’s all it was, a mistake.” Ruby said. There was no sound coming from the other side, just silence. 

“Listen honey. I don’t expect you to come out here right now and kiss me. As much as I would love that, if you just want to be alone right now, I won’t bother you anymore. I just ask one thing:” Suddenly, the door Ruby was leaned up against opened, causing Ruby to fall backwards onto her back. Standing directly above her was her wife, her eyes still a red from crying but a huge smile spread across her face. 

“And what would that be my love?” Weiss asked, looking straight down at Ruby. 

Ruby matched her wife’s smile before answering. “I’m making dinner. Homemade Chicken Pot Pie. However, I’m looking at a snack I really want right now before dinner.” Ruby said, staring directly at Weiss' covered vagina, biting her lip. 

“You’re a pervert.” Weiss said with a grin as she stepped over Ruby. 

“Will I at least get some tonight, Master?” Ruby said with a smirk. 

Weiss stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder towards Ruby. “Please, babe. It’s Weiss. Just call me Weiss.” She said. 

“Okay Weiss.” Ruby said, standing up and turning towards the shower. 

“Um, I thought you were making dinner?” Weiss asked. 

“I am, but I gotta take a shower first, because…” Ruby said, sheepishly rubbing her inner thigh. 

Weiss quickly realized what she meant and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. “Yeah. Go take a shower. Get clean. I’ll just be watching TV in the living room.” Weiss said, turning her attention away from Ruby. 

“Sounds like a plan, babe.” Ruby said as she began to strip and close the door.  
  
/  


Weiss sat comfortably on the couch, watching her favorite crime dramas while Ruby finished cleaning the dishes from dinner. They had finished not too long ago and what was leftover, Ruby had already stored in plastic containers in the fridge for lunch tomorrow. It had been a few hours since they had their talk and, for the most part, they had moved past it. Ruby still wanted to talk about some of the things that Weiss did to her, but she decided to wait until tomorrow to do so, as to not ruin the mood. 

As Ruby finished putting the last dishes in the dishwasher, she decided to cuddle up next to Weiss, as opposed to Weiss cuddling up next to her. Opposed to Weiss’ blouse and exercise shorts, Ruby donned her favorite loose-fitting red sweater and thigh length black skirt. As she approached the couch, instead of walking around, she hopped over it, landing right next to Weiss. The move startled Weiss who had become sucked into her show, causing her to jump and gasp. 

“Geez Ruby, a little warning next time would be nice.” She said, annoyed. Ruby responded by simply cuddling up next to Weiss, her head coming to rest right against her breasts. Weiss pulled Ruby in close, her left arm wrapping underneath Ruby’s breasts. Ruby grabbed ahold of Weiss' wrists in order to keep her there. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the show as they finished off the episode. As the episode came to an end, Ruby, as usual, broke the silence. 

“What do you think about dessert?” She asked innocently. Weiss knew that tone. She knew the irony of Ruby using that tone. And most importantly, she knew how to respond. 

“Hmm. I was thinking about it. What were you thinking of having?” Weiss responded, matching Ruby’s tone of voice, basically giving her the okay signal. 

“Well, we have the ice cream in the freezer, we have that pie in the fridge…” Ruby said, listing of desserts like it was a menu. She let go of Weiss’ wrist, allowing it to explore, and explore it did. As soon as Ruby let it do, it began sliding down Ruby stomach, her hands making note of her abs and toned body. 

Ruby was fully aware of what was happening but elected to ignore it and let Weiss go to work. “In the pantry there’s the graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. We could make smores outside over the fire pit. There’s also the cookies in the… mmff.” Ruby moaned, her sentence being cut off by the feeling of Weiss’ fingers twirling around inside her vagina. Weiss had quickly found her way into Ruby’s pants and made quick work of making Ruby hers. However, just as quickly as they entered, Weiss pulled them out. 

Weiss’ fingers were absolutely coated in Ruby’s juices, similar to how one's hands would look after washing them and flicking off the water. Weiss moved her hand to directly in front of Ruby’s face, almost as if to tease the younger girl. Ruby moved her head to suck on Weiss fingers, but they were retracted before Ruby even got close. She instead watched as Weiss herself placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. 

As Weiss removed them, all the juices sucked clean off, she licked her lips while staring directly into Ruby’s eyes. “I think I know what I want for dessert.” Weiss said in the most seductive voice Ruby had ever heard. Her already wet and heated core was now feeling like it was in the middle of a tsunami and wildfire at the same time. Still, Ruby kept her composure. 

“And what that might be?” She asked, still trying to keep that innocent tone. 

Weiss, knowing Ruby was on the verge of cracking, delivered one final blow. She leaned down until her mouth was basically against Ruby’s right ear. “Take off your skirt and find out.” She whispered into Ruby’s ear before leaning down a bit further and kissing her neck. Ruby’s entire façade fell right then and could have climaxed right then if Weiss had told her something like that again. She quickly and happily obliged, quickly slipping her fingers under the waistband of the skirt and practically threw them off, her legs immediately spreading. 

Weiss looked up and quickly spotted Ruby’s legs wide open, her skirt nowhere to be seen. Weiss smirked, knowing she now had Ruby right where she wanted her. Instead of looking up guides online or following tutorials on shady websites, Weiss instead decided just to go with her gut and loosely copy what Ruby had been doing to her all these years. 

Weiss planted one more kiss on Ruby’s neck before climbing over her. Weiss’ movement caused Ruby to slide down face up on the couch. She watched as Weiss moved on all fours until she found herself directly above her dessert. She quickly went to work, using her arms to spread Ruby’s legs even further before planting her face in Ruby’s pussy. 

Meanwhile at the other end, Ruby was left staring directly up at Weiss’ covered nether regions. While the shorts she was wearing were definitely short, they did cover everything needed, and pretty well. And due to the way Weiss had arched her back, Ruby’s dessert was out of reach of her own face. However, Ruby decided that if she wasn’t going to eat her dessert, she was at least going get a good view of it. With that in mind, Ruby slid her fingers under the waistband of Weiss shorts. 

Suddenly, Ruby’s wrists were met with a weak, yet firm slap. Shocked, Ruby looked back towards her own nether regions and was met with Weiss’ upset, yet seductive face. 

"You’ve been a naughty girl today, so you don’t get dessert. And if you even think about trying to have some again, then I guess neither of us will get dessert.” Weiss said, taunting Ruby. 

“But Weiss… mmpfff!” Ruby tried to argue but was once again cut off by a moan as Weiss went back to work, her tongue dancing circles around her clit while her fingers explored her walls. Ruby was left unprepared, not knowing what to do. Usually, she would have just called Weiss’ bluff, but since this was something Weiss had done earlier, she didn’t dare tempt it. Now, as Weiss ran a train on Ruby’s core, she was left with just a view of an ever-growing wet spot in Weiss’ core. 

This torture went on for what felt like an eternity for Ruby, but soon she felt an orgasm building up. Instead of giving Weiss a verbal warning, she instead thrusted her hips up in Weiss’ face and closed her legs. Weiss welcomed the feeling of Ruby crushing her between her thighs and picked up the pace. Her tongue movements became more centralized and she pumped her fingers faster. 

Down at the other end, Ruby was quickly losing control of her body. Both Weiss’ precise movements and her lack of action were weighing down heavily on her. Uncontrollable noises were slipping out of her mouth as her legs began to shudder. She tightly grabbed ahold of Weiss’ thighs as her climax grew ever closer. 

Then, like a geyser releasing hot water hundreds of feet into the air, so too did Ruby as she ejaculated right onto and into Weiss’ mouth and face. This was accompanied by a near ear-piercing scream as Ruby experienced an orgasm she had never experienced before. Even Weiss was caught off-guard by the sheer amount of ejaculate Ruby managed to produce. Still, a decent portion landed in and around Weiss’ mouth and lips, and she gladly swallowed her dessert. The two took a minute to catch their breaths before Ruby broke the silence. 

“Holy… fuck… Weiss. That… was amazing…” Ruby said, still coming down from her orgasm. Weiss looked back at Ruby, who was weakly holding her head up and smirked at her. “Why… what’s with the face?” Ruby asked, confused. 

“Who said I was done?” Weiss replied in an almost evil tone. 

Ruby stared at Weiss, her brain still not at 100%. “What…” She said, the gears slowly beginning to turn. But before they could kick into gear, Weiss climbed off of Ruby and stood next to her. Ruby continued to follow Weiss with her eyes, still trying to regain her senses. Weiss then picked up the smaller girl and carried her to their bed before plopping her down in the middle. 

Ruby remained confused until she felt a fuzzy pair of handcuffs lock onto her wrist. Ruby looked back over her shoulder and saw her wife sliding the handcuffs down the long headboard pole in the middle. “Weiss? What are you doing?” She asked, now a bit worried. 

“Don’t worry about it honey, you’ll like this. I promise.” Weiss replied, pushing the question aside as she tightened the ropes around both her ankles. Once properly tied down, Weiss walked over to the nightstand, Ruby tracking her with her eyes. Weiss opened the drawer, and after moving some stuff around, grinned to herself as she finally found what she was looking for. 

“Weiss? What is it?” Ruby responded, her mind now back to near 100%. Weiss didn’t answer verbally, opting to pull out the item as her answer. Weiss pulled out her prize, revealing a magic wand vibrator, and it clicked in Ruby’s mind. 

“Oh I get it now. You’re going to use it in front of me as torture. Clever.” Ruby said, thinking she solved the mystery. Weiss responded by looking over her shoulder at Ruby, before leaving the room, vibrator in hand. 

“Ah. You’re going to use it where I can only hear you, as even more torture.” Ruby yelled out, now sounding less sure of herself. Ruby heard Weiss moving around the house for several minutes following, as if searching for something. As the time passed, Ruby grew more and more anxious, wondering what Weiss had planned. 

After nearly ten minutes, Weiss finally returned, with more than she left with. She had left with only the vibrator, and returned with it, a fold-able chair from the closet, and duct tape, some Ruby now grew worried about. She looked at the duct tape, then at Weiss, who looked back at her sheepishly, mouthing the words It’s all I could find. Sorry. 

Confused, Ruby watched as Weiss placed the vibrator between her legs, pressed up against her already wet pussy. It was at this moment that the vibrator duct tape combo clicked, and Ruby grew both anxious but excited. Weiss held the vibrator in place with one hand as she ripped off a piece of duct tape with the other and her mouth. Once she had a decent piece, she tossed the duct tape aside, attached it to the vibrator, looked Ruby in the eyes, apologized once more before tightly attaching it to Ruby’s left thigh. 

Ruby winced at the cold, sticky tape’s initial contact but quickly got used to it. Weiss quickly added another piece of tape to hold the vibrator in place before turning it on at about 50%. Immediately, Ruby let out a moan of ecstasy as the wand went to work, closing her eyes in the process. After a few seconds, she felt a hand under her chin softy pinch it and pull it back down. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss looking lustfully into hers. “You’re gonna want to watch this.” She said with passion before walking to the foot of the bed and unfolding the chair. 

Ruby watched in awe as Weiss began to perform a highly erotic dance in front of her. She started off by grabbing the seat of the chair, turning her back to Ruby, and slowly yet methodically rotating her ass in a circle. She was careful with her movements, trying not to get ahead of herself while also giving Ruby a show. Once she felt like teasing her ass was enough, she swung around and began stripping her blouse off. She deliberately took her time on each button, making sure to tease Ruby before every button was undone and she quickly shed the blouse, exposing her small yet firm breasts. 

Ruby meanwhile was gladly enjoying the show, and the stimuli Weiss provided her was helping her along. Because she had just come, she knew that her second orgasm wasn’t going to be for a while, but she didn’t mind the wait, especially since she was getting a show like this. She watched as Weiss now began to move her entire body like it was waves on an ocean, slowly thrusting her lips back and forth opposite to her chest. 

Finally, Weiss decided it was time to show it all. Turning her back to Ruby once more, she slid her fingers under the waistband of her exercise shorts. She paused for a moment, shaking her ass at Ruby before slowly taking off her shorts. The move was painfully slow for Ruby, who was beginning to feel another orgasm on the horizon. Weiss took her time, slowly revealing her ass before sliding the shorts down her legs and ankles. She remained bent over completely for a moment, letting Ruby soak in the sight of her wife’s ass before stepping out of the shorts. 

Weiss turned around and sat down in the chair, her legs spreading the moment she got comfortable. She planted on foot on the floor while setting the other on the bed, giving Ruby a crystal-clear view of her pussy. Ruby responded by letting out a small moan and bucking her hips against the vibrator. Weiss smirked before sliding her index and middle finger into her mouth, wetting them. Once wet, she moved them down to her own core and slipped them into her vagina, letting out a small moan herself. 

Ruby watched eagerly as Weiss began to masturbate in front of her. Although she could not join her, the vibrator was working wonders, the soft rubber head providing plenty of enjoyment. Ruby threw her head back, the waves of pleasure moving over her. 

“Look at me.” Weiss said, breaking the silence for once. Ruby obliged, opening her eyes to see Weiss had stopped masturbating. She was now looking directly into Ruby’s eyes, an assertive look in her eyes. “Were you naughty today?” Weiss asked, never breaking eye contact. 

“Hmm?” Ruby responded, the question catching her off guard. 

“Were you a naughty girl today?” Weiss asked again. 

“Mhmm” Ruby mumbled. 

“What was that?” Weiss asked, now sounding more demanding. 

“I was a naughty girl today.” Ruby replied, catching onto Weiss’ scheme. 

“You were a naughty girl today. What did you do that made you so naughty?” Weiss asked, standing up from her seat. 

“I came without Master’s consent.” Ruby replied. Weiss was caught off-guard by Ruby calling her Master but decided to go along with it. 

“You came with Masters consent?” Weiss asked, repeating Ruby’s confession. “What was your punishment?” She asked. 

“Mmpfff.” Ruby moaned, her orgasm approaching. “I was tied to the bed and forced to watch porn, but I fell asleep.” Ruby confessed. 

“You fell asleep during your punishment? You must have been very naughty then.” Weiss responded, now climbing on top of Ruby, her face right about Ruby’s. 

“I’ve been a very naughty girl. Master has every right to punish me.” Ruby responded, trying to catch Weiss off-guard. It succeeded, but Weiss kept her composure. 

“If you’ve been so naughty and bad, then why do you think you’re being treated to a show right now?” Weiss asked. 

“Because the Master is feeling generous?” Ruby responded, her thoughts slowly turning to mush. 

“If the Master was feeling generous, would she do this?” Weiss asked before shoving her fingers inside herself, pumping a few times and pulling them out completely soaked with her juices. She then pressed them against Ruby’s mouth, leaving a bit of residue on her lips. Ruby quickly opened her mouth, letting Weiss slide her fingers in before Ruby began sucking on them. Weiss left her fingers in Ruby’s mouth for a few seconds before pulling them out, a bridge of cum and saliva connecting Ruby’s mouth to Weiss’ fingers. 

“Looks like you were thirsty.” Weiss said with a smirk, noting how fast Ruby had cleaned off her fingers. Ruby failed to respond, instead once again throwing her head back as she could feel her orgasm just a few moments away. Weiss meanwhile sat up, positioned herself above the vibrator before sitting on the very top of it. There wasn’t a lot of the head pointing up above Ruby’s thighs, but there was enough to satisfy Weiss as she began to rock back and forth on it, her own orgasm approaching. As she rocked her hips, she looked down at Ruby, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her own hips beginning to buck. It was then that Weiss knew what she had to do. 

Suddenly, Ruby felt a hand get placed around her throat, followed by a soft, deliberate squeeze. Ruby looked back towards Weiss and saw her right hand had gripped her throat while the other had begun to knead her breast. Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes before the grip became firmer, the blood flow restricting greatly. Ruby threw her head back once more as her eyes rolled back in her head. She involuntarily opened her mouth and her tongue fell out to the side as her body rocked both from her rapidly approaching orgasm and Weiss’ movement. The sight of Ruby expedited Weiss’ own orgasm, both of them now on track to occur at the same time. 

It was Ruby’s that hit first however, preceded by another loud moan, this one approaching the levels of a scream of pleasure. Ruby’s second orgasm of the night hit harder than the first, with Ruby’s bucking and shaking becoming more passionate than her first. She also came more, her ejaculate shooting out farther and wider than her first. The sounds of Ruby’s orgasm forced Weiss’ who had been pent up all day. While she wasn’t as much of a squirter than Ruby, hers was still decent, easily soaking the vibrator and bed below her, as well as Ruby’s legs. Her moans were quieter than Ruby, but they were more plentiful, as with each buck she let out another moan. 

As the two rode out their separate orgasms, Weiss’ grip quickly released, allowing the blood to rush back to Ruby’s head. Weiss also felt weak in the knees and soon fell over, landing directly next to Ruby’s face. Ruby left Weiss’ impact on the bed and looked back forward. She took note of how her legs looked like she just stepped out of the shower and how much she wanted to lick her own legs clean. Ruby then turned her head to face Weiss, who had her eyes closed but a huge smile on her face. 

“Hey… Weiss.“ Ruby said between breaths. Weiss opened her eyes, immediately locking onto Ruby. The two only kept eye contact for a second for launching into a kiss. Their tongues were instantly introduced, dancing around in each other's mouth. As they kissed, Weiss mounted Ruby once more, her hands running through Ruby’s hair. The kiss went on for what felt like hours before Ruby interrupted it with a mumble. 

“What was that honey?” Weiss asked, sitting up. 

“The vibrator. It’s still on.” Ruby said with a giggle, her voice sounding weak. 

“Huh? Oh shit.” Weiss said, looking over her shoulder and seeing the vibrator still vibrating against Ruby’s soaked core. Weiss quickly dismounted Ruby and hurried to her side. Once there, she quickly reached down and flicked the vibrator off. The soft humming noise that emanated from it quickly fading into nothing and Ruby let out a sigh. 

Weiss herself let out a sigh, a small chuckle escaping from her lips as she began to relax. 

“Hey babe? Can I ask another favor?” Ruby asked. 

“What’s up?” Weiss said, still laughing to herself. 

“Can you take the vibrator off?” She asked. 

Weiss looked down at Ruby’s leg, noting how the vibrator was attached with the duct tape. “But it’s got duct tape on it.” Weiss replied. 

“Yeah. I wonder who did that?” Ruby replied sarcastically. Weiss thought about responding with something snarky, but a better idea quickly developed. 

Without warning, Weiss quickly removed both pieces of duct tape from Ruby’s leg like she was starting a lawn mower. Ruby cried out in pain, both from the impromptu waxing and the fact that area was sensitive from her recent orgasm.  


“Hey, next time we do this, use rope.” Ruby said as she tried to forget about the pain. 

“Next time?” Weiss asked, confused. 

“Yeah, next time. You did amazing.” Ruby replied, a huge smile spread across her face. 

“But what about…” Weiss began. 

“Hey! Don’t ruin the mood. We’ll talk about that in the morning.” Ruby said firmly. “Now turn off the light and get in bed.” 

“But we’re both soaked and so is the bed.” Weiss argued. 

“Okay, and? This isn’t the first time we’ve gone to bed with wet bed sheets.” Ruby said. 

“But we have to clean up.” Weiss protested. 

“That’s an issue for Morning Ruby. Current Ruby is getting cold and wishing her wife would cuddle with her.” Ruby said. 

“You’re weird.” Weiss said as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed. 

"I love you too.” Ruby replied. 

“Do you want me to at least untie you?” Weiss asked before getting comfortable. 

“Nah. I kinda like this feeling of being restrained. I should do it more often.” Ruby replied. 

“Alright then. Goodnight.” Weiss said as she climbed into bed with Ruby, wrapping her arms around Ruby chest and her legs around Ruby’s. Weiss laid her head on Ruby’s chest, right above her breasts. Ruby meanwhile threw her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes before both of them fell asleep, exhausted, and satisfied from the day’s activities.


End file.
